Atharis
Atharis was an Asur noble of House Emeraldsea, described as a blond, good-looking Elf. He was shorter than Tyrion, who was sixteen at the time of their meeting, but Arathis was well-muscled and lithe. His nose had been broken and not badly set, and his mouth had a cruel twist to it. When Tyrion came to live at the Emeraldsea Palace in Lothern, Atharis became the young prince's sparring partner at Korhien Ironglaive's request. Unlike Tyrion, Atharis took the whole thing very serious. And as the two sparred in the courtyard, surrounded by both Korhien and his class, Tyrion deliberately held his practice sword wrong after Atharis whispered a blatant lie that he'd try not to hurt the prince. Within three strokes, Tyrion had Atharis on his back, the prince seeing the noble's movements as very slow and predictable. Korhien took this as an opportunity to teach everyone present that here was a lesson on combat in general: Don't judge your foe by what you've been told about them. Don't judge them by their appearance. Don't judge them by what they say about themselves. Instead, judge them by how they fight against you. You might live longer by doing so. A century later, Tyrion's old friend would acquire an office in the family palace from which he was trusted with many secret duties. Atharis still refused to allow healers to properly set his broken nose. The noble had made a name for himself among the brothels and stews of Lothern. He had also become a successful merchant, representing the family interests whenever their grandfather, Lord Emeraldsea, had chosen to send him. No longer rivals, Atharis would be put in charge of Tyrion's retinue for when the prince travelled the Everqueen's court, joking that he was to make sure his cousin didn't disgrace their Noble House. Tyrion knew better, suspecting that Atharis would be responsible for reporting his every action back to Lady Malene, who was now Matriarch of House Emeraldsea. Concerning Wizards and Teclis When asked, in XI 110, how he felt about his cousin Teclis, Atharis explained that the mage never gave anyone much of a chance to like him. He reasoned that, if Teclis were less caustic, he'd have more friends. Tyrion would explain that his twin has had a hard life, saying it isn't easy to be less than perfect among Elves. Atharis would counter this by saying that none of them were perfect, not even Tyrion, and that they never used it as an excuse to be rude to everyone else. To Atharis, Teclis was no longer a sickly youth. He is a powerful mage and regarded as something of a hero among his kind. When asked what he meant by that, he said wizard, to which Tyrion said he was an elf, only to hear Atharis clarify that it was possible to be both. When told wizards are not a breed apart, he told Tyrion to tell them that. Prince Tyrion sees Atharis as not the least amiable Elf in the world, believing that it would not take an effort to keep on the right side of him. Yet Teclis seemed to take pleasure in being disliked. Tyrion always wondered at his brother's talent for making enemies. The mage had a habit of adopting a deliberately rude and abrasive persona while in public, even with Tyrion. Atharis, meanwhile, would respond in kind, making no effort to hide his insincerity. Trivia * Atharis' opinion of Iltharis Silvermount is that the prince is the most cold-blooded Elf he's ever met. When talking with Tyrion, Atharis explained it wasn't that he "disliked" Iltharis, going on to say he's "amusing in his own way," and as self-centered as any other Elf. It's just that Iltharis doesn't seem to like him all that much. Tyrion would say he felt Iltharis was like that with everyone, only for Atharis to point out how the two princes got along very well. Source * : Blood of Aenarion (Novel), by William King ** : Chapter 12 * : Sword of Caledor (Novel), by William King ** : Chapter 14 ** : Chapter 16 Category:High Elf Characters Category:House Emeraldsea Category:A